PokemonThe Tojo Region Chapter 1
by singh2266
Summary: The tale of three new trainer's in a Region that have been blessed by legendaries. What will happen to them and who is the new threat?


_Ten years have passed since Team Galactic attempted to control Sinnoh by using the Pokemon of Space and Time. A small boy, along with his Pokemon partner's, stopped the success of Team Galactic's mission. It seemed that peace was brought at last to the regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. However, far away in the land of Tojo, the same could not be said for long. From the waters of Tojo's shores, a submarine rose from the dark waters and one man in black emerged and layed eyes his newest target._

Tojo is a land that has been blessed a number of times from Pokemon of legend. Not many could say why they always appeared on these lands, but they always did. Due to this, all of towns of Tojo are named after a legendary Pokemon. In Mew City, a new adventure was beginning and a group of new trainers or heroes were being created.

Outside of Mew City  
Just in a set of woods outside of Mew City, two children, one a boy and the other a girl, were playing among the trees as a second boy was sitting on the branch of a nearby tree writing in a black book that was propped up on his knee. The three of these children seemed no older than 10, but they all also seemed to be close friends.

The girl slowly walked up to the tree with the boy sitting in it and looked up at him. "ZATCH!." She shouted up at the tree. The boy in the tree looked down at the girl looking up with him. "Why don't you come down and play." She has a big smile on her face as she looked up at him. Zatch turned his head back toward the book and began writing again.

Zatch ran his hand through his black hair making his already messed up hair even worse than it was. "Because you have Ignate to play with, Alison." His voice seemed much more mature than one would assume it would be and his tone was extremely emotionless.

"Fine." She said as she turned around and crossed her arms. Her long brown hair and her yellow dress moved slowly in the wind as she closed her eyes. "I don't know why I am even your friend, your no fun." Her voice didn't seem as angry as one would expect, she seemed to talk with a tone of amusement along with frustration. She began walking away from him towards the waiting Ignate. Ignate was smiling at her as she came towards him, with a look of amusement in his blue eyes. He flattened the blond hair on his head in an attempt to look more groomed.

Zatch closed the book and stood on the branch he was sitting on before. He put the book into his back pocket and jumped down from the branch and landed on the ground, much more gracefully than one would expect of him. He faced Alison's back as he spoke. "It's because you love me duh."

She stopped in her tracks at these words and then turned around and faced Zatch. "NO I DON'T." She said loudly as she walked up to Zatch and stared at him in the face. She was wearing an angry scowl as she stood there. "I would never..." But she dropped her head before finishing her sentence. To show how she felt she just turned around and walked away from the two back toward Mew City.

Ignate couldn't help but laugh at Zatch. "Well you're quite the charmer." He said pausing from his laughter for a moment. Zatch simply stood and watched where Alison walked away from and put his hands back into his pocket.

"Well, we all can't be as charming as you, can we?" Zatch didn't seem to be joking or having fun, he seemed to just be stating a fact. "We should get back though, it's almost time."

"Time?" Ignate stopped laughing and seemed confused. Then he hit his forehead hard. "Oh man, we get our Pokemon today. I haven't even packed." Ignate ran past Zatch and started heading the same way Alison went. As he ran he turned around and faced Zatch. "See you later."

Zatch didn't follow right away. He simply turned his head to where Alison stood under the tree before and stared. He closed his eyes as a gust of wind blew by him. The cold air was refreshing.

Just then a rustling came from above Zatch. He heard the sound and looked straight at where the sound came from but saw nothing. "Man, I must be losing it." He said to himself as he began walking back toward town.

In the trees above, a pair of blue eyes watched him walk away. As Zatch vanished from the trees, the eyes vanished as well in a blur of pink.

On A Deserted Beach  
"Master, what are we doing here?" The man wearing all black asks as he stared up at his boss. His eyes studied his boss' face, which was staring into the distant forest. "Master…" he said quietly once again.

"Shut up." The man finally said as he continued to scan the surroundings. He had long hair that came down to his neck and it blew slowly in the ocean wind. Like the grunt next to him, he also wore all black but his shirt had the letters "T" and "I" in extremely decorated lettering. "Mewtwo..." he muttered to himself. Finally speaking up he turned and faced the group of men behind him exiting a Submarine onto dry land. "Men, spread up and explore the area. If you find anything report to me at once."

With a chorus of "Yes, Master Tashi" the group of men vanished into the jungle. Tashi watched his men walk into the jungle. He knew not all of them would survive this trip, but sometimes sacrifices must be made. It would be worth it once he encountered his future partner.

Deep within the same jungle  
The Psychic Pokemon Mewtwo rested again a wall of a very well hidden cave. His tail moved slowly behind him as he sensed an unknown presence in the forest. He began to glow with a blue aura and floated

_Who is this? _He thought to himself as he looked toward the entrance concealed by the huge boulder. Mewtwo heard movement in the woods outside of his current position.

_Even here they desire my power. His thoughts rushed through his head angering him. Why will they not leave me in peace. This time they will regret ever setting place in this Region._

With those words he began glowing with an immense red aura as he sent psychic waves from his body. The very cave he was in began to shake from his power and running and screams could be heard from the unwary searchers outside.

Soon enough the cave exploding from the inside out sending boulders flying into the distance. The loud blast was joined by a chorus of screams from the grunts below that were unaware of what caused it.

_Mortals, you will pay for your intrusion._ Mewtwo sent that message into the mind of every individual in the forest as well as on the beach. Mewtwo then began forming a ball of dark energy into both his palms and he looked down at the forms below him.

Mew City- Alison's house  
Alison was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling of her room where a fan was rotating slowly. It wasn't necessarily a hot day, but she wanted something to distract her from her thoughts, so she watched the blades moving slowly around and around. Her mind was floated with endless thoughts of the adventure ahead of her. Since they had never discussed it, she and her friends didn't know whether they will be traveling alone or together. She didn't want to split up with them because she had grown so close to Zatch and Ignate in the past ten years. Zatch... her mind wandered to the argument she had with him in the woods. She saw him standing in her mind's eye mocking her about how she felt about him. Infuriated she threw the pillow on her bed at the fan above and it flew against the wall from the force of the rotating blades.

As Alison shook her head, she heard the alarm clock on her table. It was 1p.m. and that meant it was time to get her first Pokemon. She stood up and hit the alarm clock harder than she meant to, turning of the beeping sound. She felt a strange knot in the gut of her stomach knowing that she wouldn't have the clock wake her up ever morning. Or at least attempt to wake her up before being thrown across the room. She picked up the bag sitting by the door of her room and threw it over her shoulder and walked downstairs to find her parents sitting at the breakfast table waiting for her. Her mother's eyes had the sign of recent tears, while her father seemed to look very serious.

"Hey mom, dad." She said weakly as her hand made a feeble attempt at a wave and simple she took a seat next to her parents. None of them knew what to say because they all knew that this day could not be avoided, so to make it simple she gave each of her parents a hug and left the house, wiping tears from her eyes, for the Pokemon Laboratory. She looked down the road toward the laboratory and could see Ignate's house. Ignate was outside while his mother was crying and asking him endlessly if he had everything. Alison's smile reappeared on her face, and she began walking down the street toward Ignate and the Lab.

Mew City- Outside Ignate's house  
"Are you sure you got everything? Toothbrush? Underwear? Money?" Ignate's mom was wearing an apron as she went through Ignate's bag for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Yes Mom." Ignate responded in a bored voice as he tried to hide his boxers back in the bag before Alison showed up. Alison walked up to the house and waved to Ignate's mother.

"Why hello dear." Ignate's mother said in a cheery voice as she still examined her son's bag. "All set it seems." She said toward the two as Ignate finally managed to wrestle the bag from his mother.

"Ready?" Alison asked Ignate, while she eyed his mother. The question was more directed toward her than Ignate himself. Both Ignate and his mother slowly nodded there head.

"Well, see ya mom." Ignate said, trying to be cool about the departure. However, as soon as he and Alison turned their backs on his mother, they were trapped in one of her crushing hugs.

"Be...good..careful." These few muttered words were all that could be understood through her fresh tears. Alison and Ignate managed to wrestle out of the hold and finally began walking toward the lab, waving goodbye to their families.

Deserted Beach  
"Master Tashi. Things don't look good; Mewtwo is sweeping through our Pokemon as though they were nothing. What are you commands?" A man on his knees was lying in front of Tashi and seemed in a panic. Master Tashi looked down at him with very little concern in his eyes and then turned up to see Mewtwo firing balls of dark energy into the forest below. He heard the sounds of man and Pokemon alike.

"Keep fighting. Take him out even if it mean's sacrificing yourself. I will join the fray soon." These words seemed to reassure the simple grunt, who turned and ran back toward the forest to spread the news. "Mewtwo, this offer you cannot refuse." Tashi said as he watched the man go.

Outside of the Laboratory  
Zatch was sitting quietly outside of the door to the lab. The letter he had received said to arrive at 2:00 P.M. but he had been there for almost an hour. He looked down at the watch he wore on his wrist and saw that it was almost time to go in, and on schedule he saw Ignate and Alison walk into view. The two were laughing as they walked, and obviously hadn't noticed Zatch sitting there yet.

He sighed as he grabbed the bag at his side. The others finally turned to him and waved, and Zatch took this as a sign to stand up. He did so as the others arrived right in front of him, still laughing,  
"Man, my mom almost strangled me while I was packing." Ignate was talking to Alison about their family goodbyes. "I'm lucky I got out of that place without her trying to come with me."

Alison laughed at his comments while Zatch stood up and leaned against the wall of the lab. When she stopped she turned and looked at Zatch standing there, but simply ignored him and turned back to him.

"My parents were much calmer about the situation; they just accepted the whole deal." Ignate nodded and gave a type of jealous look. He probably wanted his goodbye to be like that rather than the mess it was.

"What about you Zatch? How did your Dad take it?" Ignate had turned and looked at his friend, who seemed more interested in a harmonica he had pulled out from his pocket.

Zatch continued to play with the harmonica, which he has always owned. "I didn't tell him." He said quietly. The jaws of his two friend's dropped as the words came from his mouth. It was as though he had said something horribly wrong and they couldn't believe it.

"What? Why not?" Ignate spoke up again, this time his words coming quickly as he continued to stare at Zatch. "He deserves to know."

Zatch gave a small smirk at this comment and blew lightly into the harmonica, making a single note pierce the silence that had appeared between the three friends. Once the sound of the music died out, he said to simple words to end the conversation. "Drop it." These words weren't stated as a threat or a warning, but as a request. Alison and Ignate had no other choice but to follow his words.

Zatch sat back down on the ground as he was before and began playing a song on his harmonica. Ignate simply shrugged as he took a seat next to Zatch, but Alison stood and continued to stare at him. She and Zatch had been neighbors since they were born. The two were inseparable when they were younger, but as times change so do relationships. Once Zatch's mother had died, Zatch became much more serious and the normal childish behaviors he normally displayed disappeared. No one knew where or how Zatch got the harmonica, but every night since his mother's death he kept it with him and played it whenever he wasn't writing in his little black book.

Alison parted her lips because she wanted to say something to him, but she couldn't. She was simply mesmerized by the sound of the harmonica. Every night as she laid in her bed, she could hear Zatch sitting on the roof of his house playing the harmonica till she fell asleep. She never knew when he would stop playing, but it always soothed her to know her friend was right there if she needed him. She gave him a smile as she heard the music still playing and closed her eyes. The wind blew threw her hair and sadly made the music's sound die out. Opening her eyes again she noticed that it wasn't the wind that stopped the music, the door to the lab had opened.

"Come in." A voice said from inside the lab. Ignate and Zatch immediately stood up and grabbed their bags. The three looked at each other and gave a nod and walked into the laboratory.

In Mewtwo's Forest  
Mewtwo floated high above the forest as he formed another ball of dark energy in the palm of his hand. He saw a group of Fearow's flying toward him, owned by the grunts that were in his forest. He fired the ball scattering the group and hitting two straight toward the ground. A small explosion occurred where they landed. The remaining five Fearows got closer to him, but he simply made them fly into the ground with a psychic attack.

_What is it you desire?_ Mewtwo's thoughts flew into the mind of every human below him. _My power? Do you wish to use me like you do your other Pokemon? That I will not allow._ He formed another dark ball above him, this one slightly larger than the ones from before. He fired it toward the forest below where the grunts and their Pokemon waited helplessly for their end.

Then a yellow ball appeared from the trees below and made contact with Mewtwo's attack. The ball flew back toward Mewtwo, but the Pokemon managed to dodge it. Once he knew he was safe he looked down into the forest to see the source of the attack. When he looked down through the tree he saw what seemed to be a clone of him. The body structure was the same and it was as though he was looking into a mirror, except the being below him had a tail that was blood red rather than the purple that Mewtwo had. This copy was standing next to a man wearing all black and had long hair. Both were looking up at the floating Mewtwo, who just staring in shock.

"Mewtwo!" Tashi yelled at the surprised Pokemon flying above them. "I would like to introduce you to Mewthree, a Pokemon of my own creation." Mewthree's tail swung viciously behind it, as it looked up toward Mewtwo. It's eye's were the same color red that his tail was, and burned with some sort of hatred. Whether it was for Mewtwo or Tashi, no one was sure.

_What is it that you want from me? _Mewtwo was once again sending his thoughts into Tashi. _Who is this Mewthree, a cheap copy?_

"That is exactly what he is, a copy of you only stronger and weaker at the same time. This being has much more power than you do, but is unstable." Tashi's voice rang throughout the forest. He knew Mewtwo understood why they had come here now, Mewtwo knew that he desired a way to make Mewthree stable.

_Leave before I destroy you._ Mewtwo began glowing with a blue aura as anger began overwhelming him. _You wish to use me to make that copy real? I will not let you._

"Sadly Mewtwo, that is no longer your choice." Mewthree began to rise into the air as his own red aura began surrounding his body. "You will be mine Mewtwo, even if I have to capture you like a common Pokemon." With those words Mewtwo fired a blast of energy toward Tachi, but Mewthree simply flew in front of the blast and hit it away.

_What!_ Mewthree fired his own Shadow Ball, and Mewtwo put up his reflective shield to protect himself. The blast didn't bounce off right away, but pushed against the shield for a few moments before vanishing. A small crack appeared in the shield and it shattered. Before Mewtwo was able to do anything Mewthree was floating in front of him holding his hand out at Mewtwo's chest. _This cannot be._ Mewtwo thought to himself, he was trapped.

Inside the Laboratory  
Zatch, Alison and Ignate walked into the lab and looked around. The room was filled with machines that were blinking multicolored lights. There were sketches of Pokemon, along with books and charts.

"Man, just looking at all this stuff gives me a headache." Alison said as she looked throughout the room. Ignate nodded in agreement, but Zatch simply walked into the next room. As Zatch walked in, he was greeted by a woman wearing a lab coat who waved at him.

"Welcome." She said once Alison and Ignate had walked into the room. "I am Professor Willow, and I assume you three are here to get your first Pokemon." Professor Willow was a beautiful woman, with hair that went half way down her back. Her voice had a friendly tone to it, that most likely helped the new trainer's relax on what would be a normally nerve racking day.

Her blue eyes scanned the three rookie trainers as she gave a sweet smile. A strange silence overtook the room where all that could be heard was the beeping of the various machines that cluttered this room as well. Zatch eventually spoke up. "So, where are the Pokemon?"

Willow turned to him with a surprise. "Oh." She said as she covered her mouth. "Of course, they are in the back. Shall we go see them?" She turned and walked toward a door in the back of the room and opened it. Fresh air rushed into the room and she walked outside. Zatch followed her quickly, placing his hands once again into his pockets. Alison and Ignate followed Zatch, much more slowly though. As the three arrived outside, they found a large field of grass with a lake in the middle. They saw movement everywhere as various Pokemon ran around in the field


End file.
